Of Bathtubs And Schoolgirl Crushes
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: She walked in with thoughts only about a nice warm bath. What she wasn't expecting was that somebody would already be sitting in the swimming-pool sized bathtub, especially not somebody who had left the school two years previously and on whom she had nurtured a very strong crush since late childhood.


_**Written for the Marauder's Map Contest, the Diagon Alley Fic Crawl: Flourish and Blotts, the Party Challenge: Spin the Bottle (Option 1) and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: Nosebleed Nougat**_

**Of Bathtubs and Schoolgirl Crushes**

_May 1st 1996_

_DUMBLEDORE STILL MISSING_

_The ex-headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, who last week was revealed to have started an army made up of students from the school is still evading Ministry officials._

_Dumbledore made a dramatic escape from his study after being apprehended by Ministry officials for the illegal establishing of said wizarding army, headed by none other than the estranged Harry Potter. An anonymous tip-off from a student helped to disband the group which, according, to our sources, were learning 'highly advanced and completely inappropriate magic'._

_Let it be clear that Dumbledore is extremely dangerous and should be approached with caution. If you have any information about the whereabouts of him, we urge you to come forward immediately. You could be crucial in ensuring the safety of the wizarding world._

Hannah sighed as she reached the end of the article again. Nearly a month had passed since she had first seen it on the front of the Prophet, and she still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had gone. He'd always seemed like a constant presence, even during the second year when the Chamber had been opened. Then, it had been as though he had been channelling himself through Professor McGonagall, but now, with Professor Umbridge in charge, there was none of that feeling. It was as though a foreboding shadow had fallen across the castle and it frustrated Hannah to no end.

'I'm taking a bath.' she announced to no one in particular, hoping that the aromatic bubbles would sooth her inner frustration and nervousness at her upcoming O.W.L's.

She grabbed a towel and wandered aimlessly towards the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

'Pine-fresh.'

She walked in with thoughts only about a nice warm bath. What she wasn't expecting was that somebody would already be sitting in the swimming-pool sized bathtub, especially not somebody who had left the school two years previously and on whom she had nurtured a very strong crush since late childhood. 'Oliver!'

'Hannah Abbot, if my mind serves me correct,' he replied.

'Yes. What are you doing here? You left like two years ago.'

'Madam Hooch contacted me about taking over the flying instructor position when she retires and I thought I'd take a bath before I left again. I must say, the passwords really need to be changed more often.'

'Oh right. So are you going to take it?' she questioned as she sat on the side of the bath.

'Perhaps, but definitely not until I finish playing professionally. Puddlemore United is where my heart is right now and nothing will change that.' he stated with passion. After that an amicable silence ensued between the two of them. 'What are you thinking about?' he asked suddenly.

'Honestly,' she replied, 'a little bit of this, a little bit of that. A lot of you.' she added as she blushed furiously.

'Me?' he asked, shocked that that had come out of the Hufflepuff's mouth, 'Why?'

'Well, it's quite hard not to when you're sat barely a few feet away from me completely naked and... I've fancied you from the first time I saw you play Quidditch back in my first year. I can't believe I just admitted that in front of you!' Hannah buried her head in her hands.

Oliver smirked, 'Anyways I'm sure you came here to have a bath. Why don't you join me?' he gestured to the tub. Hannah squeaked, did he really just ask her that?

'Er... ok then. Don't look though!'

'Promise.' She quickly slipped out of her clothes and lowered herself into the thick bubbles, very conscious of the fact that there seemed to be little gaps in the hands that covered Oliver's face. Hannah attempted to cluster a lot of the bubbles around her but Oliver just laughed. 'Honestly Hannah, it's not like I've never seen a naked female before. Be comfortable with yourself, you're beautiful.'

'Thank you... Nobody's ever said that to me before.'

'I find that hard to believe.'

A silence followed again between the two, this time broken though by Oliver flicking some bubbles in her direction. Hannah giggled, and blew a load back towards him.

'Hey!' he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. There was now mere inches between the two of them, they stared into each others eyes oblivious to their surroundings. She don't know what made her do it, but Hannah held the sides of his face and kissed him. For a brief moment he froze, but soon kissed her back with as much intensity as she was giving him, it was just the two of them lost in a world filled with bliss and bubbles. She'd thought of this moment ever since she first laid eyes on him in his scarlet and gold quidditch robes, and now it was coming true. She was giddy. She deepened the kiss and soon his hands began to wander, first across her breasts and then down to her thighs.

'Go on,' she breathed into his ear, 'I know you want me.'


End file.
